<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>papasukin mo ako. by Kyooong_6104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842277">papasukin mo ako.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104'>Kyooong_6104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Condoms, Filipino, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Slight Angst?, Smut, ang kalat, attempt in deepthroating, attempt in fluff, cocksucking, mild spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>both chanyeol and baekhyun enjoy the thrill of getting caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>papasukin mo ako.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! gusto ko lang sabihin na sobrang kalat nito as in KALAT talaga siya huhuhuhuh this is actually the back-up plot for the prompt dahil hindi ko masyadong nagustuhan ang unang plot kong nagawa dahil masyado siyang complicated kaya i opted to submit this one.</p><p>to the prompter, sana nabigyan ko ng hustisiya ang iyong prompt huhuhuhu</p><p>sa mga magbabasa, please read the tags! also, kalat lang talaga 'to hehehehehe also this is unbeta-ed so please bear with the grammer and spelling mistakes! will fix it after the reveals hihihihi</p><p>sa mga mods, thank you so much for being patient with me! huhuhuh</p><p>enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>makalat</span>
  </em>
  <span> na tao si baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>literal na may </span>
  <em>
    <span>pagka-makalat</span>
  </em>
  <span> si baekhyun sa gamit niya lalo na kapag busy siya sa mga requirements na kailangan niyang ipasa but after that he’ll go back to being the clean and organized person that he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>makalat din ang bibig ni baekhyun in a sense na, hindi niya alam kung kailan siya titigil sa pagsasalita. in short, </span>
  <em>
    <span>matabil</span>
  </em>
  <span> ang dila niya and sometimes hindi niya napipigil ang mga salitang lumalabas dito especially when his emotions are running high. kaya naman ay madalas napapa-away siya o hindi naman kaya ay napagkakamalan na mataray.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>at isa pang bagay na makalat si baekhyun is when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cums</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he’ll literally make a mess of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“tangina, baekhyun. ang kalat mong labasan.” isang malalim na boses ang nagsalita samantalang si baekhyun naman ay nasa rurok pa rin ng sarap. the lewd squelching of lube and the small whimpers accompanied by deep groans are the only sound that can be heard inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeol, teka— fuc— wait—" hindi matuloy ni baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil kahit na nilabasan na siya ay tuloy pa rin si chanyeol sa pagbayo sa mainit at masikip niyang butas. "hindi ba ito ang gusto mo?" chanyeol said while still thrusting deep into baekhyun, "weren't you begging earlier sa library? we were studying and you suddenly grabbed my dick." chanyeol leaned forward and licked the other's earlobe. "nagpapaka-puta ka na naman kaya why would i decline such request?" tiningnan ni chanyeol ang mukha ni baekhyun and it was a mistake dahil kitang-kita niya kung gaanong sarap na sarap si baekhyun ngayon. the other's cheek was flushed and his eyes were tearing up, all in all, baekhyun look well fucked right now at libog na libog naman si chanyeol sa kanya. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"it would be a great pleasure to see you come undone under me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>tinuloy na ni chanyeol ang kanyang pagbayo at mas binilisan niya pa ito dahil </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobrang sarap</span>
  </em>
  <span> sa loob ni baekhyun at malapit na siyang labasan lalo na't sobrang nakakalibog ng mga ungol na lumalabas sa bibig ni baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeol! ah! lala-lalabasan na a-ako!" baekhyun kept on moaning his partner's name dahil wala na siyang ibang maisip kung hindi si chanyeol at ang </span>
  <em>
    <span>malaki </span>
  </em>
  <span>at </span>
  <em>
    <span>mahaba </span>
  </em>
  <span>nitong tite na kasalukuyang naglalabas-pasok sa butas niya. hindi akalain ni baekhyun na tatagal siya ng ganito because chanyeol took his time kanina while fingering and eating him out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>tatlong beses</span>
  </em>
  <span> na siyang nilabasan ngayong gabi and he's not sure if he can handle more because chanyeol has a really great stamina. hindi rin papayag si chanyeol na matatapos sila agad because it's always his goal to make baekhyun cum </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> times before they stop. sobrang euphoric kasing tingnan ng mukha ni baekhyun when he cums and chanyeol loves seeing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"wait for me, babe. malapit na din ako." sambit ni chanyeol and he grabbed baekhyun's waist to pull the smaller nearer to him. chanyeol can feel how baekhyun's hole kept on clenching and unclenching around him at mas lalo siyang nasarapan dahil kahit ilang beses na silang nag-sex ay sobrang sikip pa rin ni baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sobrang sarap pa rin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"baek— fuck!" after a couple more thrust ay sabay nilabasan si chanyeol at baekhyun. baekhyun on his stomach while chanyeol inside the condom he is wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, shit.” baekhyun groaned because chanyeol hasn’t stop thrusting into him and he’s starting to feel oversensitive, “yeol, tama na.” mahinang sambit ni baekhyun dahil wala na siyang lakas pa ngayon. gusto na lang niyang matulog at magpahinga because chanyeol really tired him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sure ka? i can go for another round.” bigla namang napatingin si baekhyun kay chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam kung seryoso ba ito o nagbibiro lamang. but he saw the teasing glint in chanyeol’s eyes, “stop teasing me!” at isang mahinang palo ang binigay ni baekhyun sa taong nasa ibabaw niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“pagod na ako. let’s rest?” naka-pout na sabi ni baekhyun at wala namang nagawa si chanyeol kung hindi sundin ito dahil alam din naman niya kung gaano niya napagod ito. he gave a smell peck on the smaller’s lips and slowly pulled out. baekhyun can’t stop the moan from leaving his mouth dahil sa pagtanggal ni chanyel sa tite niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the other even made a show of pulling and tying the condom habang nakatingin ng diretso sa mga mata ni baekhyun. kung hindi lang sobrang pagod si baekhyun ngayon ay siguro sinunggaban na niya ulit ang lalaking nasa harap niya because that’s how tempting chanyeol looks right now but he’s tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>before coming to the taller’s condo ay parehas silang naging busy with exams and the study session na dapat gagawin nila kanina sa library ay para sa na-move na exam ni baekhyun next week. chanyeol park is actually a senior of baekhyun byun while baekhyun is still a junior, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>struggling junior</span>
  </em>
  <span>. kaya naman humingi siya ng tulong sa nag-iisang tao na alam niyang makakatulong sa kanya but chanyeol was so focused on trying to teach him and he looked so hot while doing it kaya naman lumipad ang utak ni baekhyun sa mga bagay na dapat hindi niya iniisip sa pagkakataong iyon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he suddenly felt hot and he wanted chanyeol to take him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>that’s how they ended up sa condo ni chanyeol and how they ended up tangled in sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>but they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not together</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>people can consider them </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends with benefits</span>
  </em>
  <span> pero baekhyun would like to believe that they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>more than friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> but </span>
  <em>
    <span>less than lovers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. they are somewhere in between those lines because they don’t want complications. tsaka, they never had </span>
  <em>
    <span>the talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> so baekhyun never asked at mukha rin namang okay lang din si chanyeol sa kung anong meron sila ngayon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>which is perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“like what you see?” chanyeol said with a smirk on his face at binato naman siya ni baekhyun ng isang unan, “gago.” the taller rose up and went to the bathroom after tossing the used condom sa malapit na trash bin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun was starting to get drowsy when he felt a wet towel on his stomach, “yeol—”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“shhh, rest. lilinisin ko lang yung </span>
  <em>
    <span>kalat </span>
  </em>
  <span>mo.” medyo natatawang sabi ni chanyeol at halata naman na nang-aasar na lang ito but baekhyun was too weak to react kaya naman hinayaan na lamang niya ito and let sleep to invade him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>sa sobrang pagod ni baekhyun ay hindi niya na narinig ang mga salitang mahinang sinambit ni chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✨💖✨💖✨</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“BAEKHYUN BYUN!!!” isang malakas na sigaw ang kumuha ng pansin ni baekhyun na busy kanina sa paggawa ng essay para sa isang subject niya. tumingin siya sa pinanggalingan ng boses at hindi na siya nagulat na makita si luhan na naglalakad papunta sa pwesto niya sa loob ng cafe. pasalamat na lang sila at si minseok ang may-ari ng cafe na lagi nilang pinupuntahan dahil kung hindi ay baka kanina pa silang napalabas dito. isang alumni ng university nila si minseok at nakilala nila ito noong freshman pa sila because the other was a part of the student government at senior ni luhan sa course. hanggang ngayon ay close pa rin sila dahil tinuring na rin nila si minseok bilang kuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“baek! mahal!” pambungad ni luhan sa kaibigan then he back hugged baekhyun, “maka-mahal ka naman diyan kung marinig ka kaya ni sehun?” natatawang sabi ni baekhyun sa kaibigan. luhan has always been very affectionate and liked skinship with the people he is comfortable with kaya naman madalas ay makikitang naka-busangot ang mukha ni sehun dahil hindi niya gusto na close ang </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>niya sa ibang tao. masyadong </span>
  <em>
    <span>possesive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“wala naman siya dito and he wouldn’t think that way sa ating dalawa.” luhan said while moving to sit in front of baekhyun, “baka nga si chanyeol pa ang mag-selos.” napatigil naman si baekhyun sa pagtatype sa laptop niya dahil sa narinig niya mula sa kaibigan niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why would he be jealous? hindi naman kami.” sabi nito bago kunin ang kape na ngayon ay malamig na, “hindi kayo? really, baek?” nanlalaki ang mga mata ni luhan habang nakatitig sa kaibigan niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?” nagtatakang tanong ni baekhyun dahil he never really thought that him and chanyeol could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than what they are right now. wala naman kasing dahilan para maghangad pa ng mas higit sa meron sila ngayon because they’re both </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it. they </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they want and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>hang out</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they want. hindi naman kailangang i-complicate ang mga bagay-bagay.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sure ka talaga diyan? because i can see how chanyeol looks at you and it’s the same way that sehun and i look at each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“the look of someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” muntikan ng mabuga ni baekhyun ang iniinom niya dahil sa sinabi sa kanya ni luhan because what his friend said is </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“imposible ‘yang sinasabi mo, lu. chanyeol doesn’t look at me that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“suit yourself, baek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>at hindi na ulit sila nag-imikan pa because they both immersed themselves sa requirements na kailangan nilang tapusin dahil iyon naman talaga ang dahilan ng pagkikita nilang dalawa ngayon but baekhyun was a bit bothered. bigla siyang napaisip if it was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span> for chanyeol to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fall</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they actually met during baekhyun’s froshies orientation because chanyeol was an officer for their course’s organization. it was during the tour around the campus when chanyeol went up to him asking him kung kamusta ang first day niya as a college student. nagulat si baekhyun dahil sobrang tangkad ni chanyeol at dahil na rin sa wala namang dahilan para lapitan siya ng sophomore. after that encounter, chanyeol was always beside him and baekhyun liked the company dahil hindi rin niya masyadong nakakasama si luhan dahil iba ang course nito sa kanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it started with them having lunch together to chanyeol tutoring or assisting him sa mga assignments and workloads na binibigay ng mga instructor nila. it was all good and baekhyun found another best friend in chanyeol. simula noon ay nag-level up to paghatid at pagsundo ni chanyeol sa kanya sa dorm niya kahit na malapit lang naman ang dorm ni baekhyun sa campus. ang dahilan kasi ni chanyeol ay dahil on the way din naman daw ang dorm ni baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>noong una, nagtataka si baekhyun kung bakit parang ang daming time ni chanyeol dahil madalas ay nakikita niyang laging busy ang mga higher year at nalaman lang niya during one of their tutoring session na kahit second year pa lang si chanyeol ay isa na siya sa mga binabantayan for </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum laude</span>
  </em>
  <span>. sa madaling salita, matalino si chanyeol at halata naman kapag tinuturuan niya si baekhyun dahil parang lahat ay alam na ni chanyeol. baekhyun was grateful to have someone like chanyeol dahil hindi siya masyadong nahirapan na mag-adjust sa college life.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>sooner they became closer to the point na minsan sa dorm na ni baekhyun natutulog si chanyeol dahil napapagabi ang pag-aaral nila or baekhyun would be staying at chanyeol’s condo lalo na kapag weekend dahil nalaman din nila that they both enjoyed playing video games at ang condo ni chanyeol ay complete sa gaming set-up. perks ng mayaman ang pamilya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they were close but they seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>too close</span>
  </em>
  <span> for some people kaya naman hindi rin nawala ang pag-tetease sa kanilang dalawa lalo na ni luhan na simula nang malaman ang existence ni chanyeol sa buhay ng kaibigan niya ay wala na siyang ibang ginawa kung hindi ang asarin ang dalawa. but they never really cared for that because they were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. pero chanyeol’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fangirls</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t believe them kaya naman kasabay ng pang-aasar ng mga kaibigan nila ay ang pam-bubully na mga </span>
  <em>
    <span>fans </span>
  </em>
  <span>ni chanyeol. baekhyun didn’t really care because why waste his time kaya naman hindi niya na lamang pinapansin ang mga ito but they went overboard when they even ruined baekhyun’s final plate for a subject. halos mag-breakdown si baekhyun noong nakita niya ang ginawa ng mga </span>
  <em>
    <span>bruha</span>
  </em>
  <span> sa final requirement niya but he was glad that chanyeol was there dahil tinulungan siya nitong ulitin ang buong plate ni baekhyun. ang naging consequence lang ay hindi napasa on time ni chanyeol ang research paper niya sa isang subject niya pero mabuti na lang at deduction lang ang nakuha ni chanyeol instead of a failing grade.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong nangyari but after that incident ay wala nang gumambala sa kanya at natahimik na din ang mga bulung-bulungan tungkol sa kanilang dalawa which he was really thankful for dahil wala namang kailangang pag-bulungan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and then, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>senior’s party</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>tradition na sa kanilang course ang magpa-farewell party sa mga seniors and that’s where their </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend with benefits</span>
  </em>
  <span> started. bawal ang alak sa party because they’re still inside the campus pero seniors will be seniors kaya hindi na nagulat si baekhyun nang malaman na lahat ng drinks ay may halong alak. he wasn’t really planning to get drunk that night but staying by chanyeol’s side made him drink more than he could handle dahil karamihan sa mga kaibigan ni chanyeol ay mahilig sa mga drinking game. chanyeol reassured him that he would take care of him so baekhyun let himself loose. minsan lang din naman siyang uminom.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>people would see it as a drunken mistake but it wasn’t dahil si baekhyun pa mismo ang sumunggab kay chanyeol becasue the other didn’t want to touch him when baekhyun was still under the influence of alcohol pero kahit na lasing ay alam ni baekhyun ang ginagawa niya and that time, all he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> was chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>so, they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>after that, they didn’t really talked about it pero ramdam nila parehas ang sexual tension sa pagitan nilang dalawa and sooner, they both blew up. parehas nilang hinahanap ang lasa ng isa’t isa and why would they hinder themselves from experiencing something as great as </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex </span>
  </em>
  <span>kung gusto naman nilang parehas?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>fast forward to the present time, they still are good friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> pa nga and they still have </span>
  <em>
    <span>mindblowing sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> and baekhyun couldn’t ask for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>or in denial lang din si baekhyun dahil hindi niya kayang isipin na ang isang chanyeol park ay magkakagusto sa kanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✨💖✨💖✨</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck! yeol!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kung may papasok man sa loob ng cr sa third floor ng engineering building ay maeeskandalo sila dahil sa mga ungol na maririnig nila. idagdag pa doon ang very prominent na tunog nang mabilis na paglabas-pasok ng tite ni chanyeol sa butas ni baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>yes, they’re inside a cr sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>loob</span>
  </em>
  <span> ng campus and they’re having sex right now because they’re two horny college students na hindi kayang alisin ang mga kamay sa katawan ng isa’t isa. this wasn’t really in their plan dahil they make sure that they are both safe from people’s eyes when they do it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>public</span>
  </em>
  <span>. it’s not their first time doing it outside pero ito ang unang pagkakataon na emosyon ang pinairal nila because when chanyeol looked at baekhyun earlier, it was as if he was stripping him. baekhyun knew that he was a goner.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>nasa isang seminar sila kanina for their course and coincidentally ay napaupo si baekhyun sa tabi ni chanyeol. they haven’t seen each other for two days dahil umuwi si baekhyun sa probinsya samantalang naiwan naman si chanyeol sa manila. kaya naman hindi na nakakapag-taka na </span>
  <em>
    <span>kantot na kantot </span>
  </em>
  <span>na silang dalawa. they never knew that they would be this </span>
  <em>
    <span>addicted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“baek, ang ingay mo.” chanyeol continued his rough thrusting, “gusto mo bang marinig ka ng ibang tao?” he suddenly slowed his pace at inayos ang pwesto, he was looking for that one spot na makakapagpa-ungol ng malakas kay baekhyun, “gusto mong marinig nila kung gaano ka nagpapaka-puta para sa tite ko?” chanyeol groaned when baekhyun suddenly clenched around him, “ako lang ba? gustong-gusto mo nga ‘tong butas ko.” and baekhyun started to fuck back. mas humigpit ang hawak ni chanyeol sa bewang niya dahil sa ginawa ni baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>baekhyun looks so fucking hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kitang-kita ni chanyeol kung paanong kainin ng pwet ni baekhyun ang tite niya at hindi niya alam kung tatagal pa ba siya because that’s how good baekhyun feels around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol started to move his hips to meet baekhyun’s movement and soon they found their rhythm. the taller started to play around baekhyun’s nipples dahil alam niyang sobrang sensitive ni baekhyun doon at hindi naman siya nagkamali nang biglang umungol ng sobrang lakas si baekhyun kasabay ng pagbukas ng pintuan ng cr.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“narinig mo ba ‘yon?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>parehas silang napatigil sa ginagawa nila, baekhyun was trying to calm his heart dahil </span>
  <em>
    <span>mahuhuli </span>
  </em>
  <span>sila and he can’t imagine kung anong sasabihin tungkol sa kanilang dalawa. bakit ba kasi kailangang maging bawal ng isang bagay na sobrang sarap?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“wala naman akong narinig.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sure ka? parang may umungol?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“nanakot ka ba? bilisan mo na lang.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ito na nga.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>a hand was placed in front of his mouth at bumulong si chanyeol sa kanya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“huwag kang maingay baka marinig ka nila.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> baekhyun was confused at first pero nang maramdaman niya ang marahan na paggalaw ni chanyeol ay naintindihan niya kung anong gusto nito.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>chanyeol wants to continue fucking him even if there were other people outside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dapat kabahan at matakot na si baekhyun but all he felt was excitement and thrill. excitement dahil gusto niya pang makantot at thrill dahil pwede silang mahuli at makita kung gaano siya ka-puta sa tite ni chanyeol. ang mahinang pagbayo ni chanyeol ay biglang bumilis nang maramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng butas ni baekhyun at ang biglaang pagkagat nito sa kamay niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he just found baekhyun's spot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"masarap ba? sarap na sarap ka na ba?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> pabulong na tanong ni chanyeol kay baekhyun at hindi naman makasagot si baekhyun because of chanyeol's fast pace and the continuous abuse to his prostate. wala siyang ibang magawa kung hindi ang umungol and chanyeol is starting to get pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"'diba sabi ko huwag kang maingay? gusto mo talagang mahuli tayo?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> nagulat si baekhyun nang biglaang ipasok ni chanyeol ang mga daliri nito sa bibig niya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"suck. since hindi mo naman kayang patahimikin 'yang bibig mo, might as well use it."</span>
  </em>
  <span> and baekhyun did. sa sobrang kapal at laki ng mga daliri ni chanyeol ay parang tite na rin ang sinusupsop niya but he prefers chanyeol cock more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they were too immersed with each other na hindi na nila namalayan na umalis na ang mga taong pumasok sa banyo but that doesn’t matter anymore because baekhyun’s mouth is now full with chanyeol’s fingers samantalang hindi pa rin nagpapatinag si chanyeol sa pagbayo.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>soon enough they both reached their peak with baekhyun cumming all over the door and chanyeol inside the condom. medyo wala na rin sa huwisyo si baekhyun because of the intense pleasure that he felt at hindi na niya namalayan when chanyeol brought him outside and made him stand in front of the mirror. pinupunasan ni chanyeol ang pawis niya at inaayos ang itsura niya because baekhyun look so well fucked right now. proud si chanyeol dahil siya ang dahilan kung bakit ganoon ang itsura ni baekhyun but he needs to make the other look presentable dahil may klase pa ito.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“baek? okay ka lang ba?” bakas ang pag-aalala sa boses ni chanyeol habang inaayos ang damit ni baekhyun kahit na nagusot na ito, “ye-yeah.” baekhyun cleared his throat at halata namang napagas, “tara sa canteen, bilhan kita ng tubig.” sabay ngiti ni chanyeol kay baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>napatingin naman si baekhyun kay chanyeol dahil sa sinabi nito. hindi niya maintindihan kung paano nagagawa ni chanyeol na maging maalaga sa kanya ngayon pero kanina ay grabe kung paano siya </span>
  <em>
    <span>kantutin</span>
  </em>
  <span> nito.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and baekhyun can feel the flutter of butterflies in his stomach kahit na ayaw niyang aminin sa sarili niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✨💖✨💖✨</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kasalukuyang nasa sasakyan sina baekhyun ngayon kasama sina luhan, sehun, jongdae at kyungsoo dahil papunta sila sa isang resort para sa long weekend na mayroon sila. jongdae and kyungsoo are both chanyeol’s friend na naging kaibigan na rin ni baekhyun dahil sa dalas ng pagsasama nilang dalawa. actually, wala namang balak si baekhyun na sumama ngayon dahil uuwi dapat siya sa probinsya pero nang marinig niyang libre daw silang lahat ni luhan ay wala na siyang magawa kung hindi ang sumama. masamang tanggihan ang biyaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>si kyungsoo ay nakaupo sa harap katabi ang driver samantalang magkakatabi naman si luhan, sehun, at jongdae which left chanyeol and baekhyun to sit at the back of the van katabi ang </span>
  <em>
    <span>mga </span>
  </em>
  <span>maleta ni luhan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>yes, mga maleta because luhan thought it was a good idea to bring two luggages with him kahit naman alam niyang over the weekend lang naman ang stay nila.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“for emergency purposes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>iyon ang sabi ni luhan nang tanungin siya ni baekhyun at hindi pa rin magets ni baekhyun ang point ni luhan kaya naman wala silang magawa kung hindi ipagsiksikan ang mga sarili nila sa likod ng van. it was really impossible for baekhyn to sit on the cushion kaya naman wala siyang choice kung hindi umupo kay chanyeol which the taller was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to comply with. ang naging ending ay nasa likod lahat ng gamit nila katabi ni baekhyun na nakaupo sa lap ni chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dahil pagod silang lahat dahil sa exams at requirements na tinapos nila for the last semester of the academic year ay hindi na nakakagulat na lahat sila ay tulog sa loob ng van. kahit si baekhyun na hindi mahilig matulog sa biyahe ay nakatulog din but he was suddenly woken up when he felt something </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> poking his butt. kanina pa niyang nararamdaman iyon simula ng umalis sila ng manila pero hindi na niya pinansin because it might just be chanyeol’s belt or something. it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible </span>
  </em>
  <span>for chanyeol to get a boner right now dahil nasa loob sila ng van at kasama nila ang mga kaibigan nila.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>but baekhyun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>when he moved his hips, he felt how chanyeol’s arms tightened around his waist and he heard a groan leaving the other’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“putangina.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>napanhinto si baekhyun dahil sa narinig niya and he can feel chanyeol’s breath behind his neck. sobrang lapit ni chanyeol sa leeg niya and he can feel the chills running through his body, “baek, huwag kang magalaw. tangina.” hindi napigilan ni baekhyun ang mamula dahil sa sinabi ni chanyeol dahil isa lang ang ibig sabihin niyon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>chanyeol has a fucking boner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>unintentionally nagalaw ni baekhyun ang pwet niya and now, he is directly sitting above chanyeol’s hard on, “sabing huwag kang—”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“yeol</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>napatigil si chanyeol sa sasabihin niya dahil sa narinig niya. did baekhyun just moaned? hindi alam ni chanyeol kung anong pumasok sa isip niya when he thrusted up to baekhyun’s ass and he was answered with another moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, are they really doing this? inside the van with their friends? tangina.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“gusto mo ba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was a simple question but baekhyun answered with an enthusiastic nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>they’re really doing it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun is currently riding chanyeol at the back of the van. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung sinuwerte ba sila na katabi nila ang mga bag nila or dahil nakapwesto sila sa likod. they even both laughed when they realized na parehas silang may dalang lube at condom dahil parehas pala sila ng inisip because they won’t really let the weekend pass without them fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>hindi naman masyadong halata ang ginagawa nila sa likod dahil medyo binaba nila ang mga katawan nila sa upuan and baekhyun used his back to act as a pillow pero more of a harang sa mga taong nasa harap nila. pasalamat na lang sila na sobrang himbing ng tulog ng mga kasama nila dahil kung hindi ay hindi sila maglalakas ng loob para gawin ang ginagawa nila ngayon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the only problem is baekhyun’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans</span>
  </em>
  <span> dahil hindi kayang pigilan ni baekhyun ang mga ungol niya lalo na’t sobrang sarap na sarap siya sa dahan-dahang paglabas pasok ng tite ni chanyeol sa loob niya. their situation is really hard but they make do of it lalo na’t libog na libog na naman sila.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ang pagiging mabagal ng mga bagay-bagay ang dahilan kung bakit mas masarap ang sex nila ngayon because they’ve always done it rough and fast but never with this teasing and slow pace kaya naman mas sobrang hirap pigilan ang mga ungol ni baekhyun dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang lahat. they were so into it na hindi nila namalayan na may nagising na pala, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“baek?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>parehas silang napatigil dahil sa boses na narinig nila and baekhyun was scared that they will get caught. ilang segundo pa ang lumipas bago nagsalitang muli si luhan, “baek, paabot naman nung chips diyan sa likod. gutom na ako.” baekhyun was really thankful that luhan was not looking at them dahil kapag tiningnan sila nito ay makikita niya kung gaano kapula ang mukha ni baekhyun ngayon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, si-sige.” baekhyun looked around for the bag of chips at nakalagay ito sa kabilang dulo ng seat which was behind luhan’s luggages. kailangan niyang itaas ang katawan niya to reach the said bag at sa pagtaas niya ay ramdam niya ang paghigpit ng hawak ni chanyeol sa bewang niya at ang paglabas ng tite nito sa butas niya. he reached for the bag and gave it to luhan na hanggang ngayon ay mukhang wala pa ring malay sa nangyayari sa likod niya. after giving the bag, he slowly went down to sit again on </span>
  <em>
    <span>chanyeol’s cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fuck, that felt really good. gustong ulitin ni baekhyun iyon but he knew that it would be too risky.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t.” pagpigil sa kanya ni chanyeol. “titigil tayo sa isang stop mamaya and then we can do what we want for a bit.” bulong nito sa kanya while slowly grinding his hips and making slow movements inside baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“o-okay.” baekhyun ended up warming chanyeol’s cock for a bit dahil wala naman silang pwedeng gawin lalo na’t after magising ni luhan ay isa-isa na rin nagising ang iba pa nilang mga kasama. while chanyeol can feel how baekhyun clenches around him kaya naman he kept on peppering the other’s neck with soft kisses. mabuti na lang at walang nakakaisip sa mga kasama nila na tumingin sa likod.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“bili na lang kami ng pagkain para sa inyo.” luhan said and left the van. lahat sila ay lumabas ng van to eat sa isang stop at naiwan naman si baekhyun at chanyeol sa loob. nang malapit na sila sa stop, chanyeol made baekhyun to pretend sleeping para hindi na sila pilitin na lumabas ng van and so that they could continue where they left off earlier. when chanyeol was sure na nakalayo na sila ay ginising na niya ang nagtutulog-tulugang si baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“babe, move a bit.” after fixing their position, chanyeol started thrusting into baekhyun’s tight hole while baekhyun is meeting his thrusts. nilagyan ni chanyeol ng condom ang tite ni baekhyun dahil hindi sila pwedeng mag-iwan ng kalat sa van and chanyeol knows how </span>
  <em>
    <span>messy </span>
  </em>
  <span>baekhyun could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeol! ah, shit. more, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun was delirious in pleasure dahil sa sarap ng pagbayo ni chanyeol sa spot niya and he knew that he was so close right now dahil kanina pang matigas ang tite niya. chanyeol started stroking his cock with the same rhythm as he thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you like this, baek?” bulong ni chanyeol sa tenga ni baekhyun, “you like how i take you while we’re with our friends?” sigurado si baekhyun na nakangisi ngayon si chanyeol dahil sa mga pinagsasabi nito. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeol, baby! fuck, bilisan mo pa!” chanyeol fastened his stroking while making sure that he was hitting baekhyun’s spot well.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeol!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ilang sandali pa ay nilabasan na rin silang parehas and chanyeol kissed baekhyun just to swallow the loud moans that the other was emitting dahil baka may makarinig pa sa kanilang dalawa sa labas ng van. they were both trying to ride their high habang naghahalikan because that was intense and thrilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>hindi rin maikakaila na sobrang nasarapan si baekhyun sa pag-upo sa tite ni chanyeol samantalang si chanyeol naman ay nasarapan din dahil sa init at sikip ng butas ni baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s a surprise na kahit sobrang hinahanap nila ang isa’t isa ay hindi nila maamin ang nararamdaman nila. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✨💖✨💖✨</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s their last night sa resort at ano bang magandang gawin sa last night nila kung hindi ang maramdaman ang mainit na katawan ng isa’t isa. they had their fair share of fun dahil naghanda talaga si luhan para sa bakasyon nila to the point na lahat ng water sport at attraction ay ginawa nila at lahat ng tourist spot ay pinuntahan nila. luhan made sure na mapapagod silang lahat at syempre mag-eenjoy sa weekend vacation nila kaya naman walang sex na naganap sa pagitan ni baekhyun at chanyeol because everytime they tried ay biglang papasok naman si luhan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they’re both glad na hindi sila masyadong pinagod ni luhan ngayong araw kaya naman may energy pa sila to please each other’s body. that’s why baekhyun is currently on all fours while chanyeol was busy eating him out while baekhyun was busy lapping the other’s big cock. pagkatapos nilang maligo ay hindi na sila nag-aksaya pa ng oras at sinimulan na nilang painitin ang gabi nila. they’re really thankful dahil magkakahiwalay sila ng room dahil ngayon, they can do anything that they want to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ramdam ni baekhyun ang paglaplap ni chanyeol sa butas niya at ang bawat pagsipsip na ginagawa nito and he’s living for it dahil kahit ang dila ni chanyeol ay sobrang galing. ramdam niya kung paano dilaan ni chanyeol ang butas niya at ang paligid nito lalo na ang panggigigil ni chanyeol sa mga hita niya na ngayon ay puno na ng kagat. baekhyun can’t even properly suck the other’s cock dahil masyado siyang nanginginig dahil sa sarap at napansin naman iyon ni chanyeol, “akala ko ba gusto mo akong </span>
  <em>
    <span>chupain</span>
  </em>
  <span>? hindi ba iyon ang binubulong mo sa akin kanina?” chanyeol raised his hips and his cock hit baekhyun’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>namula naman si baekhyun because he suddenly remembered kung anong binulong niya kanina kay chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“miss ko nang chupain tite mo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>bugso ng damdamin ang sinisisi ni baekhyun kung bakit niya nasabi ang mga salitang iyon dahil nakasuot kanina ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> swimming shorts si chanyeol at hindi maalis ang mata niya sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>bakat</span>
  </em>
  <span> sa shorts nito. tanda niya pa kung paanong halos maglaway siya sa kakatitig kanina kung hindi lang tinawag ang pansin niya ni luhan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock deprived</span>
  </em>
  <span> kaya hindi niyo siya masisisi.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kaagad din namang kumilos si baekhyun at hinawakan ang tite ni chanyeol. causing the other to hiss at the contact and the taller went back to eating baekhyun’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>si baekhyun naman ay dahan-dahan munang jinakol ang titeng nasa harap niya bago niya dinilaan ang ulo nito. he can taste the pre-cum in his mouth and he loves it. miss niyang kumain ng tite lalo na ang tite ni chanyeol. after making sure na nabigyan niya ng tamang atensyon ang ulo ng tite ni chanyeol ay isinubo niya ito sa bibig niya which earned a groan from the other. baekhyun kept on sucking the head and using his tongue to play around the slit at umuungol siya habang ginagawa ang mga iyon. he wants nothing but make chanyeol feel pleasured at halata naman iyon sa mga groans na lumalabas sa bibig ni chanyeol at ang paminsanang pagtaas ng bewang nito para i-urge na isubo na ni baekhyun ang buong tite niya. but baekhyun was not having any of it kaya naman tinuloy niya ang ginagawa niya and kept on teasing chanyeol’s cockhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>napatigil lang siya ng maramdaman niya ang malakas na sampal sa pwet niya pagkatapos ay ang mahigpit na paglamas dito. he let go of the cock and moaned loudly because that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“isusubo mo o ititigil ko ‘to?” malalim ang boses ni chanyeol at ramdam ni baekhyun na nagtitimpi lamang ito kaya naman sumunod na siya at sinubo na nang buo ang tite nito. they both moaned at the feeling, baekhyun loves filling his mouth with chanyeol’s cock because it feels great on his tongue. sinimulan na ni baekhyun na chupain si chanyeol while the other continued to eat his ass habang hinihimas ang matambok niyang pwet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun tried to relax his throat because he wanted to deepthroat chanyeol pero it was futile dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin siya sanay. kaya naman naluwa niya ang tite ni chanyeol, “sobrang laki ba?” baekhyun can hear the teasing tone of chanyeol and he was in the mood to feed the other’s ego, “oo, sobrang laki.” he grabbed the cock and started to stroke it slowly, “yeol, pasok mo na sa loob.” baekhyun finished with a sway of his hips and he knows that he got chanyeol at that moment because the next thing he knew ay nasa ibabaw na siya ni chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“want my cock? ride me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and ride, baekhyun did.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hanggang diyan lang ba ang kaya mo?” halos manginig na sa sarap ang taong nasa ibabaw ni chanyeol and he’s liking every second of it. baekhyun rode him so well kanina pero ngayon ay parang napagod na ito kaya naman bumagal na sa pagsakay sa kanya. chanyeol was having a great time dahil sobrang ganda ng view niya because he can see how baekhyun comes undone right in front of him at kahit na puno na ng pawis si baekhyun ay sobrang </span>
  <em>
    <span>ganda</span>
  </em>
  <span> pa rin nito. oo, sobrang ganda.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>simula pa lamang nang unang beses niyang pagkakita kay baekhyun ay nagandahan na si chanyeol dito kaya naman hindi na siya nag-aksaya pa ng oras at kaagad na niyang nilapitan si baekhyun. hindi naman ine-expect ni chanyeol na mas lalalim ang relasyon nilang dalawa but one thing led to another kaya naman nandito sila ngayon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol doesn’t regret anything because he was able to know baekhyun byun. nalaman niya ang lahat tungkol dito dahil pinayagan siya ni baekhyun na pumasok sa buhay nito. the only thing that he wanted now is to have baekhyun as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>oo, torpe na kung torpe but chanyeol was afraid. natakot siya na kapag pinairal niya ang nararamdaman niya ay tuluyang mawala si baekhyun sa kanya. hindi niya alam kung anong mangyayari sa kanya kapag nawala ang mga tawa ni baekhyun, ang mga ngiti ni baekhyun, ang boses ni baekhyun, ang katawan ni baekhyun at si baekhyun byun mismo sa buhay niya. he can’t think of his life without baekhyun byun in it. so, he held back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but there is only so much a person can hold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>because at this very moment ay punong-puno ng </span>
  <em>
    <span>pagmamahal</span>
  </em>
  <span> si chanyeol para kay baekhyun and he knows it’s not really the moment but he wants to say it. hindi alam ni chanyeol kung saan galing ang tapang niya, dahil ba nasa loob ni baekhyun ang tite niya o dahil sinasakyan siya ni baekhyun? hindi alam ni chanyeol. basta ang alam niya ay mahal niya ang taong ito at gusto niyang sabihin iyon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ngayon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun stopped moving his hips and looked directly at chanyeol, parang tumigil ang pag-ikot ng mundo at pagtakbo ng oras nang sabihin ni chanyeol ang mga katagang iyon. hindi mabasa ni chanyeol ang mga emosyon na nasa mukha ni baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>gulat?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>takot?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kaba?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>hindi matukoy ni chanyeol kung anong nasa isip ni baekhyun ngayon at nagulat na lang siya nang dahan-dahang ihiga ni baekhyun ang katawan niya sa katawan ni chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“baek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>walang sagot. tanging ang paghinga lamang nila ang naririnig sa loob ng kwarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol tightened his grip on baekhyun’s waist and tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, “i know it’s not really the ideal time pero baek, mahal kita. i’ve liked you ever since i saw you during your orientation and i’ve fallen deeply to you when i learned about your antics and just the whole you. baekhyun, maiintindihan ko kung hindi mo ako gusto at rerespetuhin ko iyon. i just want you to know how much i love you and now, i’m fucking scared that i ruined everything.” halos nanginginig ang boses ni chanyeol dahil natatakot siya. natatakot siya na mali ang ginawa niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dapat siguro hindi na lang siya nagsalita.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>wala pa ring imik si baekhyun and chanyeol took that as an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he really fucked up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dahan-dahan niyang inalis ang pagkakahawak niya sa katawan ni baekhyun pero nagulat siya ng biglang bumangon si baekhyun at inalis ang tite niyang nasa loob pa nito.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ito na talaga? wala na talaga si baekhyun sa akin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, hindi naman siya naging akin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you really know how to dampen the mood.” baekhyun let out a chuckle pero hindi niya pa rin tinitingnan si chanyeol. he slowly let the cock slipped out of his hole but he stayed sitting above chanyeol, huminga ng malalim si baekhyun tsaka tumingin kay chanyeol, “fuck me raw?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>nagulat si chanyeol sa narinig niya because they never did it raw pero baka ito na ang way ng pagpapaalam sa kanya ni baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>one last fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol would definitely give him the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>sumunod si chanyeol sa hinihingi ni baekhyun and took off the condom. pagkatanggal ng condom ay itinulak siya pahiga ni baekhyun at hinawakan ang tite niya, the other slowly stroked it before positioning it in front of his hole. baekhyun was teasing himself dahil ito ang unang beses na mararamdaman niya nang </span>
  <em>
    <span>tunay</span>
  </em>
  <span> ang tite ni chanyeol but the taller had enough of teasing so he grabbed the other’s hip and slammed baekhyun down on his cock. parehas silang umungol dahil sa sarap. baekhyun can feel chanyeol’s cock deeply inside him and he can feel it twitching inside while chanyeol is lost in pleasure dahil kung masarap na ang pwet ni baekhyun dati ay mas lalo pa itong sumarap dahil wala ng plastic na namamagitan sa kanila.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this feels way more intimate than before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they didn’t waste any more time at kaagad ng nag-thrust pataas si chanyeol while baekhyun is meeting his every thrust. slowly they found a rhythm of their own and they’re doing it while directly looking at each other’s eyes. if this would be the last time then chanyeol would make it so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>memorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol planted his feet on the bed and grabbed baekhyun’s ass, he started to thrust into baekhyun’s hole with an animalistic pace dahil alam niyang hindi na sila magtatagal pa. they were both deprived and were both really horny earlier. baekhyun was slightly leaning into chanyeol’s chest, kaya naman gamit ang isang kamay ni chanyeol ay inilapit niya ang mukha ni baekhyun sa kanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they started kissing but baekhyun was moaning more into the kiss but chanyeol would gladly take it. ipaparamdam niya kay baekhyun ang tunay na sarap ng pagkantot.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>puno ng chikinini ang katawan ni baekhyun, ang mga hita niya at butas ay puno ng kumalat na lube at ang baba niya ay puno na ng laway. baekhyun was debauched this night and he couldn’t ask for more kaya naman ng marating nila parehas ang rurok ng kasarapan ay wala siyang ibang nasabi kung hindi ang pangalan ni chanyeol. the taller came inside baekhyun, painting the other’s wall white while baekhyun came between their stomachs at napahigang muli sa dibdib ni chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol slowly thrusted into baekhyun’s ass, weaving away the remnants of their orgasm hanggang sa paghinga na lang nila ang naririnig ulit. the taller also slowly pulled his cock out of baekhyun’s ass while the smaller moaned at the feeling of chanyeol’s cum dripping out of his gaping hole. everything was silent and chanyeol wanted to stay that way pero he has to face the fact that baekhyun will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be his. babangon na sana si chanyeol nang biglang magsalita si baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t like you.” at muling tumigil ang mundo ni chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t like you, yet.” baekhyun murmured into chanyeol’s chest pero rinig na rinig iyon ni chanyeol. the smaller slowly lifted his head to look at the other, “but, i’m getting there.” and baekhyun smiled. ang ngiti ni baekhyun ay katulad ng mga ngiting ibinibigay niya kay chanyeol kapag napapatawa siya nito o kaya naman kapag masaya sila.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>in that moment, chanyeol knew that baekhyun was being serious kaya naman hindi niya napigilan ang sarili niya na halikan ang taong pinakamamahal niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i love you! i love you! i love you! i love you! i love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>baekhyun giggled because of chanyeol’s antics and after a few more smoochies sa labi at pisngi niya ay hinawakan ni chanyeol ang mga pisngi niya na para bang babasagin siyang vase, “i promise, i’ll make you fall for me. thank you, baek.” chanyeol smiled at his lover because he finally got baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“galingan mo.” baekhyun teased him and he was only answered with more open mouthed kisses that turned into heated ones until their battling with each other’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>naghiwalay lang sila ng maramdaman nila na kailangan pa nilang huminga. their foreheads were pressed together and they were both smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was really a memorable night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“isa pa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“chanyeol!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>siguro kahit ilang beses pang maglabas-pasok ang tite ni chanyeol sa butas ni baekhyun ay hindi siya makukuntento dahil ang gusto niya talaga ay makapasok sa puso nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kung umabot ka dito ay maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! also, gusto kong malaman kung interesado kayo dun sa unang plot dahil willing akong tapusin siya heheheheheh</p><p>see you during reveals~</p><p>twitter: @yeol_in_kyoong<br/>curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/yeol_in_kyoong<br/>ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yeol_in_kyoong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>